Remembering
by HoOisawesome
Summary: *Spoilers for the Blood of Olympus* Remembrance day special. Frank is thinking of his mom the day before and on Remembrance day. The Seven, Calypso and Nico take a dragon flight to Vancouver, Canada. Two-shot. Has Frazel, Caleo, Percabeth and Jasper. Art by Viria. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**In case you didn't read the summary this has Blood of Olympus spoilers! So if you haven't read BoO yet don't read this or it will spoil you! It's a Remembrance Day two-shot by the way. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters and all rights go Rick.**

The leaves were falling off the trees in different colours at Camp Half-Blood, this week was visiting weekend for Camp Jupiter. The Seven and Calypso were laying on the leaves in the forest. Everyone was having a great time except for Frank who seemed a bit distracted.

"Hey Frank, are you feeling okay?" Hazel asked as she noticed that Frank looked a bit sad. In the background Jason was controlling the wind to get the leaves to swirl around Piper as she started to pretend that she was Pocahontas, Leo and Calypso were eating something out of straws as they watched the re-enactment.

"Yah," he answered looking off into nowhere "Just thinking." Frank looked at Hazel and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine I'm just thinking about… tomorrow." Hazel stared at him.

"What's tomorrow?" Hazel asked looking a bit embarrassed because she didn't know. Apparently she wasn't as quiet as she thought because then Leo intervened before Frank could answer.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Leo asked loudly interrupting Percy and Annabeth's conversation about the wonderful world of arches, well Annabeth was talking with her eyes sparkling and Percy was just listening with his eyes glazed over. Leo rolled over to Frank and Hazel while Calypso jumped in a pile of leaves again and then cartwheeled over to Leo and began throwing leaves into the air. The seven stared at her as she began giggling.

"Leo did you give her caffeine?" Percy asked suspiciously as Calypso started making leaf angels, still giggling. By now even Jason and Piper were looking at Leo suspiciously. Leo grinned mischievously.

"Oh please I already learned from that experience," Leo said rolling his eyes. "Sort of. But I only gave her sugar... in straws!" Leo grinned and laughed maniacally. Everyone backed up a bit from Leo because, well let's just say water became very useful for that hour when he ate too much sugar. "Joking, I didn't eat sugar, I was just pretending because Calypso wouldn't eat it until I ate it. I didn't eat because I wanted to see how Calypso would react to half a straw."

"Ok… So what's happening tomorrow?" Percy asked again getting back on topic while Calypso just laid down on a pile leaves, the sugar was wearing off.

"It's Veteran's Day, an official United States holiday that honors people who have served in the U.S. Armed Forces, also known as veterans." Annabeth explained

"You sound like Wikipedia Annabeth," Percy said raising an eyebrow and Annabeth stuck her tongue out while everyone laughed at them.

"So why are you thinking about it?" Jason asked. Frank sighed.

"In Canada we call it Remembrance Day, it's almost the same thing but we wear red poppies because of the poem In Flanders Field, these poppies bloomed across some of the worst battlefields of Flanders in World War I, their brilliant red colour became a symbol for the blood spilled in the war. There are probably some other differences that I can't remember as well." Annabeth nodded like she was absorbing information like a sponge.

"Ok so... what now." Hazel asked.

"I think… I think I'm going to Vancouver so I can go see my mom." Frank choked up a bit but continued "But first I need a change of clothes and a backpack.

_(like half an hour later)_

"Ok I'm ready." Frank told Reyna as he walked out the door. Reyna rubbed her temples.

"Ok you're coming back tomorrow right?" Reyna asked pleadingly.

"Yes, Reyna. Don't worry you'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Frank asked.

"I really hope you didn't jinx that." Reyna grimaced. "Well see you tomorrow!" Reyna waved goodbye as Frank walked out of the Big House and was met by Hazel, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper.

"Hey Frank!" Leo said way too enthusiastically. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Frank asked warily.

"We're coming too…" Nico deadpanned **(no pun intended)**

"And we're taking Festus!" Calypso exclaimed smiling with a bag in her hand.

"Ok… Well let's go then." Frank said.

**Hey there! Ok so I have no idea when the next part will be up but hopefully today or tomorrow! Please review, follow favourite :) **

**Virtual cookies and donuts for everyone (::) (::) (::) (o) (o) (o) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge shout out to:**

**Agana of the night**

**WeirdbutAWESOME16**

**greatpipermclean**

**Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia**

**Connie Rose**

**For reviewing, favouriting or following :) You guys rock! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this, not even the picture.**

Leo whistled and Festus flew in and blew fire upwards into the air. After they all climbed, after much complaining about what order they should sit in they took off. The order from Festus' head to mid-back was: Leo, Calypso, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason.

"Hey I'm not complaining or anything but why are we taking di Angelo?" Leo asked as he steered Festus.

"His doctor said he has to get out more and when I brought up that I was taking a trip to Canada he suggested Nico should come." Hazel responded with her head laid on Nico's shoulder.

"Wow, Nico you have a doctor!" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed brain! We all have doctors from the Apollo cabin." Annabeth told him and Percy smiled.

"Right, and I'm guessing your doctor is Will right? Never mind of course I'm right! You two are like best friends since the end of the war!" Percy told Nico smiling. After a few hours of chatting and laughing the sun began to set and they had crossed into Canada already.

"Ok you guys," Leo paused and yawned "You can all sleep and I'll keep flying Festus until we reach Vancouver," another yawn "then I'm going to land the middle of a forest and wake you guys up so we can take turns keeping watch." Frank, Jason and Annabeth were awake along with Leo who was talking with Festus.

_(The next day)_

"What time is it?" Piper murmured still half asleep as the light peeked through the tall pine trees. Jason got up and looked around panicking.

"Where are we?!" Jason asked his panic rising. Percy yawned and rolled over then sat up and blinked in confusion.

"Oh." Percy said smiling "Now I know where we are." Leo snored beside Festus. Frank sat up and smiled a bit sadly.

"We're in Vancouver!" Frank got up and turned into a rooster. _Cockadoodledoo! _All the girls woke up and Leo screamed a high pitched scream.

_(Some time later at a graveyard)_

Frank sniffled as he put flowers on his mother's grave. He had placed some roses which he asked the Demeter cabin to grow for him and asked the Hecate cabin to enchant them so they would last longer. Frank sniffled some more as he remembered his mother reading him stories and playing with him. Frank understood why his mother died but he still missed her a lot.

"Come on Frank," Hazel said gently as she put her arm on his shoulder "We're going to miss the ceremony,"

"Ok just-" Frank choked up "I'll be out in a bit." Hazel nodded and went out the gates and stood beside her friends. Frank turned around and managed a watery smile. "Goodbye mom, I'll see you some day and thank you for… being the best mother I could ever hope for." Frank ran his fingers over the engraving that said _Emily Zhang. _Frank turned around and saw Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Leo sniffling. Percy cleared his throat.

"Sorry, just remembering people who sacrificed themselves for a war…" Percy said sadly as Annabeth and Nico nodded. **(yes, Bianca sacrificed herself for a war technically) **

"Man," Leo sniffled "that was the best speech I ever heard about mothers." Leo got a kleenex out of his tool-belt and blew his nose.

"Well I think we should get going," Calypso said gently as she climbed aboard Festus.

_(Time skip to the ceremony)_

"And now we will have Ms. McDonald read _In Flanders Fields _by Canadian physician John McCrae." Said the man who was directing the ceremony.

"_In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
>Between the crosses, row on row,<br>That mark our place; and in the sky  
>The larks, still bravely singing, fly<br>Scarce heard amid the guns below._

_We are the Dead. Short days ago_  
><em>We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,<em>  
><em>Loved and were loved, and now we lie<em>  
><em>In Flanders fields.<em>

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:_  
><em>To you from failing hands we throw<em>  
><em>The torch; be yours to hold it high.<em>  
><em>If ye break faith with us who die<em>  
><em>We shall not sleep, though poppies grow<em>  
><em>In Flanders fields.<em>

" Read Ms. MacDonald. The demigods had already heard Canada's national anthem and some speeches about Remembrance Day.

"And now Mr. Bowers will play the last post followed by two minutes of silence commemorating those who died in war and those who still serve." Announced the man as another young man in uniform with a trumpet played a really long song. After the two minutes of silence and a few more speeches the demigods left and flew back to Camp Half-Blood in silence reflecting upon war and friends.

_(Flash forward to Camp Half-Blood)_

"Oh thank goodness you're back Frank! You did jinx it!" Reyna exclaimed as Festus landed "There was a water balloon fight and corn was flying everywhere and Chiron was stuck in the door, he's still stuck in the door, and all the sons and daughters of Mercury/Hermes began pelting us with eggs!" She said it all with one breath. Leo's eyes widened and he ran away quickly holding Calypso's hand. Reyna jumped and tackled Hazel who was in the line of fire, the corn had started again.

"Save yourselves!" Percy screamed. They all ran away with laughter from the Stolls behind them. Frank smiled and thought _well, I guess I won't see you soon mom. _Frank turned into an eagle and flew away.

**Ok, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating yesterday but I have a valid excuse! Ok so on Remembrance Day after I updated I had to go eat and then go sleep. Yesterday was busy! I got out of school went to choir then to dance class and when I got back I had all this math homework (French word problems are hard) then I had to write half a page of a journal for a book character and that took me a long time because I couldn't figure out what else to write! After that I began typing this but then I had to eat and go to bed so I wasn't even finished the chapter and I just finished school right now so that's why I took so long. I'm really sorry :(****  
><strong>

**Anyway please review! Here are some cookies to motivate you (::) (::) (::)**

**I hope you enjoyed it and this is the last chapter. Sorry if anyone seemed OOC and if it was rushed, not my best work… Have a great week you guys!**


End file.
